


The Pilot's Wing Droid

by Jubilee44



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BB-8 acts as the wing man, F/M, Fluff, Little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe begs BB-8 to help him win a heart. </p><p>(If anyone wants I might make this multi chaptered)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pilot's Wing Droid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing BB-8 as a boy. I don't like to put genders on droids but it's easier to write sometimes. So apologies if that offends anyone.

            “Please, will you just do this one thing for me?” Poe begged. He was kneeling down in front of his droid after a flight scanning the nearby area. They were at the Resistance base and safe from harm, but Poe was still on his own mission.

            BB-8 gave a series of confused noises and his head spun around to look behind him. He looked back at Poe and shook his head quickly.

            “BB-8 please!” Poe pled with puppy dog eyes. “You don’t even have to say anything just give it to her and come back.”

            BB-8 mumbled stubbornly and shook his head again. Poe groaned and ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. “What do you want? I’ll give you anything.” He said.

            BB-8 went quiet for a second and then replied with his demands.

            “Your own room?” Poe looked bewildered. “What’s wrong with my room?” He asked

            The droid answered with accusatory noises and an angry little shake.

            Poe rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to fight a war so sorry if I forget to pick up every so often!” Fine, I’ll talk to General Organa but don’t get your hopes worked up, all the other droids don’t have nice rooms to stay in.”

            The droid gave a little robotic sigh and finally nodded. He couldn’t argue with his best friend for long. He took the item from Poe and spun around to roll across the Resistance airfield to another x-wing sitting diagonal to Poe’s. He grumbled quietly about having to do everything for Poe.

            The young woman hopped out of the ship and unzipped her jumpsuit and tied the top part around her waist, leaving her upper body in a white tank top. She brushed away some fly away hairs from her sticky forehead. Elara Crane was new to the Resistance but she still ranked as one of the top pilots up with Poe Dameron. Which was one of the reasons the top pilot fixed his attention on her.

            BB-8 made a friendly beep to alert Elara that he was behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw the droid. “Hi BB-8.” She said. “Can I do something for you?” She asked gently. She loved BB-8 so much so that she always flew with BB units.

            BB-8’s front chamber opened and held out a flower to her with his little metal hand. He rambled on about how it was from Poe and the droid was so embarrassed now.

            Elara giggled and took the flower from the droid. “Thank you, BB-8.” She knelt down and put a gentle hand on top of his head. “I appreciate you being so kind. And I’ll deal with Poe from now on.” She promised and stood up with a pat to the droid’s head.

            Poe saw Elara stand up and he hurried to make himself look busy with something under the wing of his ship. He didn’t notice as she walked over and stood behind him. “Dameron.” She said to get his attention.

            Poe stood up quickly and hit his head on the wing. He groaned and turned around. “Elara, hi. Need something?” He tried to play it cool and ignore the pain on the back of his head.

            She raised an eyebrow and held out the flower to show him that BB-8 had completed his task. “Sending your droid to do your dirty work? That’s low, Dameron, even for you.” Elara smiled.

            Poe chuckled and rubbed the spot where he’d hit the metal wing. “He’s better at talking to pretty girls than I am.” He said with a shrug.

            “He really is, now do you have something to ask me?” The other pilot asked crossing her arms over her chest.

            “Alright sure, want to come to dinner with me?” Poe asked. “We can talk more about things?” He stepped towards her and took the flower from her hand. Elara smiled as he tucked it behind her ear.

            She nodded. “Sure.” She said softly and took his hand in hers to walk to the cafeteria inside the base. “You know if you make that poor droid do anything else for me this isn’t going to work.”

            “Don’t worry, Ell, It’s just you and me, BB-8 asked for a separate room.” Poe told her.

            Elara giggled. “What a funny little droid.” She shook her head. The two pilots jumped when they heard an angry beep behind them. BB-8, who had been following and listening, pushed in between them and rolled in front of them still making his own opinions.

            Poe and Elara laughed and he pulled her back towards him. “Funny little droid indeed.”


End file.
